Carne Greyfell
Carne Greyfell was a pureblooded vampire. She was Setz's fiancée and the president of the current Student Council in Arzew. Character information Appearance Carne had her hair long, ever since she was a child. She would never take off the blue ribbon that Setz had given her when she was 6 years old. Personality Carne had a kind-hearted personality. She was always willing to do what she was told and wanted to be useful to everyone. But, the main aspect of her personality was that she was a worry-wart. When the situation was too pressing for her, she fell sick, didn't leave her bedroom for days and wished for others to look after her. She was in love with Setz and her mood was strongly affected by him. History Carne was the daughter of Mor Greyfell, a close friend of Setz's father, Ratatusk Trenkel Navarus, whose family members were the biggest supporters and companions of the Navarus Head House. Before the girl's birth, her father and Ratatusk had made a promise that their children would engage and marry. It was agreed upon that the two children would meet at the boy's coming-of-age ceremony. After she was born, Carne soon was discovered to be a mutant. Her growth was abnormal, with her vampire wings growing prematurily. Although her father treasured her, her mother, Mrs. Greyfell, despised her daughter and called her a monster. Her mother's brutal ways, lead Carne to become emotionally unstable and go on a rampage, when she was 6 years old, on the day of her mother's birthday. Carne, with her powerfull fire ability, killed both of her parents and, as a result, became the new head of the Greyfell household. Plot Overview After the death of her parents, Carne is taken in by the Navarus household. She meets Setz the day the boy returns from the Nergal's resort. The abnormal growth of her wings continues until her fiancee, Setz, who treats her kindly, calms her down. Soon after she has arrived at the Navarus mansion, Carne is enrolled at Arzew elementary along with Setz. A few years later, Navarus brings a boy named Neal to be her's and Setz's assistant. Carne immediately befriends the boy. Some years later, Carne is named president of her own student council at Arzew. On the day of the Declaration Ceremony of her student council, Carne is sitting in the hall with Neal, when Lark appears and says he's looking for the toilet. Carne shows the boy where to go and waits for him to finish when, suddenly, Neal starts screaming in pain because of the curse planted in his left eye. Lark comes out of the toilet, and tries to help, but Neal stabs him and attacks Carne. After the situation has calmed down, Carne carries Lark to the infirmary and, afterwards, brings bandages to Neal. A little later, it is time for Carne to show off her 'fire' ability to the people in the assembly hall. As soon as she starts showing her ability, Carne's repressed memories of her killing her parents appear. This causes her to lose control of her ability. Setz then rushes to her help and Carne collapses. For several days, a frightened Carne refuses to leave her room and constantly asks for Neal. She even asks Lark to meet her and, then, begs him to tell Angela to ask for Neal's release. When Neal is finally released, Carne takes him to the ruins of her family's house and reveals to him that she was the one who killed her parents. To her surprise, Neal, then, tells her to leave everything behind and run away to the human world with him. Carne refuses, not wanting to leave Setz behind. Some days pass and Carne has returned to her work in the student council. But, soon, she starts feeling that something's wrong with her body. In one of the student council's patrols, Carne ends up alone with Neal, behind the freshmen's building. Suddenly, a black smoke attacks her and tries to choke her. When Neal intervenes, the smoke leaves from her and attacks him instead and Carne faints. After that, the smoke invades Carne. After the last incident, Carne stays in her room at the Navarus mansion. The black smoke has now become parasitic and has caused Carne to recover her past memories completely.. Heartbroken by the thought that she killed her parents, she is holding a knife thinking to kill herself, when the door opens and Neal comes in. Carne begs Neal to take her and run away together to the human world. However, the boy confessess to her everything about how he has been faking to be her friend all those years in order to win her trust. He threatens her to tell everything about the fact that she killed her parents to Setz. Feeling betrayed by Neal and scared of the thought of Setz finding out about her past, Carne can't handle the situation and goes, once again, on a rampage. Her wings come out, the white part of her eyes becomes red and she uses her fire ability to atack Neal and blast one of the walls of her room. Along with the black smoke that has now taken the form of Nergal's familiar, she flies to the school. There, she attacks two students and professor Olivier, who have been at the courtyard, with her ability. She, then, goes to the student council room, to see Setz, thinking that the boy is her only remaining hope. With her wings back to their place and her eyes back to normal, she appears before him. She reveals her love for him and asks him if he will call her a monster, like Neal did. As soon as she mentions her dead mother, Setz snaps out and starts yelling at her. He tells her that he didn't want her to know what he thinks she does. Carne is shocked and her hopes are crushed. She attacks the boy with her ability and flies to the sky, above Arzew. She starts destroying the main building, thinking that the only think she wished for was for Setz to love her, but she couldn't have it. Olivier, Laura James and Muscle come beneath her and create a magic circle to restrain her. Carne fights back, since for her, her ability is the only thing that's left to her. While suffering from pain and bleeding from her eyes, she hears Setz calling her name, while running towards her. The magic circle finally breaks and Carne, having fainted, falls to the ground and is caught by Setz. Angela appears and puts a magic absorption stone on her chest. Carne apologizes to Setz for what she did and explains that the reason for it was that she was feeling very lonely. She asks him not to forget her and dissipates, just like Crawford had dissipated after his rampage. Power and Abilities Ability She had a nature type ability: the 'fire' ability, like her mother. Even though her ability was very powerful, Carne's emotional problems kept her from having control over it. Vampire Wings When pureblood vampires reach maturity, they grow large bat-like wings that allow them to fly. But, Carne, who was a mutant with abnormal growth, started growing wings since she was a little child. Relationships Setz Carne had a deep affection towards Setz and was entirely loyal to him, and, according to her, not just because she had been picked to be his fiancée. She had fallen in love with him and craved to see him smile. She longed for Setz to constantly take care of her. The thought that Setz would find out about the fact that she killed her parents, was the main reason she went on a rampage. Neal As soon as they met, Carne immediately tried to befriend Neal. She pitied him for the way he was treated by Navarus. She cared for him and treated him like her best and dearest friend. She, naively, believed that the boy returned her feelings and, as a result, he easily took advantage of her. Lark Even though Lark was a stranger to her, Carne, due to her good nature, showed concern over Lark's well being after he was stabbed by Neal. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Mutant Category:Vampire Category:Pure Blood Vampire Category:Student Category:Student Council Member Category:Deceased Category:Vampire/Monster Races